bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiro Arashi
|birthday = 19th May |age = 500+ |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = 70kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |bloodtype = A- |affiliation = |occupation = |team = |partner = Various |base of operations = |marital status = Single |education = |status = Active |shikai = Muhiraiden |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Kishiro Arashi (更死気死炉 Arashi Kishiro, "Lit"; The White Spirit's Natural Death) is an active member of the who doesn't appear to hold any strict ties to the due to not having a position within the traditional Thirteen Divisions. As a result; he is relatively boundless in terms of his duties, and only takes any authority from specific Captains of the Gotei 13 and his own commanding officers. He is a member of the Executive Militia (刑軍, keigun; lit. "Punishment Force") and the head of its exclusive, secretive branch, the Rogue Shinigami Apprehension Unit (死逃避戦隊 Shitōhi Sentai, Japanese for: Death Aversion Unit), who specialize in actively apprehending Shinigami who have betrayed and/or defected from the Gotei 13 and any of its affiliates. He appeared to be one of the head investigators of the crisis regarding the and later, and his . Due to his exploits along the , his lightning-based techniques and general skills, he is known by many as Hotaru (蛍 Firefly). Appearance A body stained with experience. Truly the only way to summarize Kishiro's appearance. Adorned with a muscular figure gained through centuries of battle and training, littered with scars across his arms, torso and a specific scar diagonally above his right eye, gained in a confrontation with . To further encompass his rather experienced appearance, he commonly looks at everything with a calm, almost cheerful expression, uncommon for a member of the Executive Militia. He possesses striking blue eyes, which contrasts greatly with his almost raven-like black hair, which is kept relatively neat and parted to his left. His attire is commonly the standard attire of the Onmitsukido's Executive Militia, consisting of: a tight-knit black kosode, a mask, short black hakama, along with black waraji and tabi. However; when leading expeditions, he will wear another attire to signify his leadership. It consists of a dark green flack jacket with several pockets, a dark blue, long-sleed kosode underneath and a pair of dark blue tights with similarly colored tabi and waraji. On his hands are a pair of specially designed black gloves, meant to imbue and enhance spiritual energy using rotation in order to maximize damage inflicted on another individual. Kishiro has been through ages of combat and strife, enough to know that his appearance should reflect that of a war veteran. He is unable to look fragile, and thus always has an aura of callousness surrounding him. There is no room for mistakes in the world of war, and someone such as Kishiro knows that all too well. Personality A war veteran. Simply put, that is what Kishiro is. He is nothing more, and definitely nothing less. After centuries of combat, Kishiro's very mindset towards the world has forcibly altered, in order to compensate for his lack of empathy towards anything. He has seen the world. He has seen its brutality. No, he has seen his brutality. The cruelty of Shinigami as they mercilessly slaughter all of their opposition. In reaction to this, Kishiro has painted his own world in Black and White. There is no room for Grey. And thus he lives in a world of fantasies, where he is enacting Justice upon those who have "played" with the lives of the Innocent, and who oppose the Soul Society's "benevolent" rule. His mannerisms are considered to be unorthodox, especially for a killer of his caliber. He is rarely, if ever solemn or stoic. He prefers to talk cheerfully and see the world in a fantastical, comical manner. He will berate those who attempt to act quiet for no good reason, and believes strictly in camaraderie and growth upon meeting new people. And though respectful to others, he commonly attempts to mitigate any sort of formality when talking to people of a lower or similar class, because of his thoughts that dictate that to love people, you must remove any sort of communication barriers. On assignments, he can be considered to be an effective leader. He takes priority in the safety of all individuals under his leadership, but he understands when sacrifices must be taken, and makes sure to honor them after the success of the mission. Kishiro takes failure with a strange and proud stride, and even through countless injuries, he manages to pull of a small smile. Yet, there is a point where Kishiro is unable to maintain his perspective on reality. The fantastical image is crushed upon entering a battle that truly threatens his life. When there is no more hope for him, that is when his true self climbs out of his shell. Sealed within the depths of his Inner World, guarded securely by his Bankai, Hekireki no Kanha. It is she who decides whether this personality can be opened, and whether Kishiro's mental state can be risked in order to preserve his being. But upon release, his entire personality undergoes a true change. There is no radiance within his eyes, and any and all color within his skin becomes absent. He is nothing but a soldier, a fact known to him all too well. His scars glimmer with a dark spiritual power, and his body is exuded with a fatal crimson miasma that shreds all of his upper-body clothing. Yet that is simply the physical changes. What truly changes about him is the way he acts. Emotion? He knows of no such thing in this form. In fact, even his own gender is absent to him. His entire being is void of sentimentality, in favor of ruthless instinct that is designed to entirely vaporize his enemies. This state can only be quenched by death, of himself or another individual. It is for this reason that Kishiro looks at the world with cheerful eyes, for if he does not, his entire perspective of reality is crushed beneath his feet. History Growing Up & Application into the Shin'ō Academy Onmitsukidō Beginnings Visored Investigations Interrogation of Sōsuke Aizen Synopsis *'Hunting the White' Powers and Abilities : Master Assassin: Keen Intellect: Kishiro is a reserved hunter. A killer in all aspects, but one who doesn't recklessly chase down his prey. As a member of the Onmitsukidō, he is veteran and privy to the information of former residents of the Gotei 13, to the extent where he would have access to classified knowledge not even Captains are given permission to view. Taking all this into account, Kishiro has developed a very neutral sense of the world, and especially in the field of combat. He calculates strategies on a whim, and never repeats the same form of attack twice unless he knows its successful, and only will do so sparingly as to not allow his enemy to get a glimpse on his tactics. Rarely does Kishiro employ his full force on an enemy at once, and prefers gradual, cumulative attacks that will ultimately shatter his enemy's defences and allow for a swift interception and defeat. Furthermore; even beyond his tactical ability is his ability to perceive things around him. Constructing layers into his level of thinking, Kishiro is capable of taking in minute details many would miss, purposefully utilise his own weaknesses and throttle against the enemy while they leave their guards down. As a war veteran who has fought countless of his own brethren and those of other races, Kishiro has knowledge on a vast number of fighting styles, personalities and how people fight in general to avoid a situation. He has seen hundreds of tactics, and has constantly come out of them battered and bruised, but alive. It is dangerous to challenge Kishiro without preparation, for even a slight mishap can cause the most humiliating defeat. Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Zanjutsu Expertise : Kishiro upholds himself as a highly skilled practitioner of swordsmanship. He is noted for his exceptionally quick brand of swordsmanship that relies little on strength, and more on precision and accuracy. In particular; it appears his cuts are very narrow in where they land, and because of his focus on eliminating an enemy as swiftly as possible, they are almost always vital areas. For this reason; Kishiro isn't exactly a "master" within the art, as he hasn't delved deep into the various aspects of swordsmanship. However; he is quite skilled within the art of swift killing. He appears to utilize the styles of swordsmanship that benefit in ending a battle as quickly as possible, and isn't above utilizing his lightning-imbued spiritual power to eradicate an opponent as necessary. The styles he appears to practice are , and Reverse Grip. He also is quite knowledgeable in the Zanjutsu techniques of Soul Society, enough to practice them with some ease. *' ' (居合道 Way of Iai) is one of the two forms of swordsmanship that Kishiro utilizes within a battle. Unlike most Shinigami, who practice , Kishiro has understood that in order to completely synchronize with his zanpakutō, he'd need to adjust his form of combat to match its sealed state. Kishiro notes that his use of Iaidō isn't in the beginning of a conflict, but when he wishes to end it. Using his exceptional reaction-timing as a means to catalyze when the perfect time for his Iaidō should be used, before using his exceptional draw-speed and precision to end a battle with very little bloodshed. *'Reverse-Gripped Swordsmanship Expert': Because of the fact that his blade is small, and wouldn't work effectively traditionally, Kishiro has taken into the utilization of Reverse-Gripped Swordsmanship. His strikes are particularly swift, and he is fully capable of keeping up with masterful swordsman just by parrying at exceptional speeds. He doesn't keep the sword far away from him, and in fact, it is rather close to himself at almost any time, with it being in a horizontal position in order to boost his defensive position. When striking, he may cause it to be in a vertical position, but only momentarily before returning to his initial position. Additionally; because of the fact that his speed and precision are so great in this style when slashing, the sole downside is that he is incapable of lunges or piercing strikes. Thus, long-distance doesn't favor him, unless of course he utilizes Kidō to bolster his arsenal of swordsmanship, which he isn't afraid of doing. Hakuda Master Hohō Master : Like all contemparies of the Onmitsukidō, Kishiro possesses a devious mastery over the applications of Hohō in almost all known forms. Ranging from simple to complex, his mastery over exclusive Hohō techniques are known to be paralleled by very few in the modern Soul Society. Having trained for centuries without fail, Kishiro undoubtedly is regarded as both a conventional master, and a master of specific Hohō techniques. His form itself is virtually flawless, and can come under a wide niche when examined. In its most basic essence, Kishiro moves in accordance to what he believes the opponent "desires". He utilizes the most simplistic movements to achieve the most potent end results, all within a matter of milliseconds. He alternates between various Hohō techniques known to him, including: Shunpo, Onmitsudō and Shihōpo, along with their various sub-techniques. *'Immense Speed': Evidently, as a master of Hohō, Kishiro possesses exceptional levels of speed. Even without the use of spiritually empowering Hohō techniques, Kishiro has shown the capability to run at speeds that would rival the traditional practitioner's Hohō almost effortlessly. Because he is capable of being silent like this, Kishiro prefers to utilize this particular method of running during an assassination, to remain as effective as possible. The use of this particular technique also reduces the output of reiatsu, as Kishiro is totally reliant on his physical state; for this reason, Kishiro also has a custom-made Gigai. The physical fitness of this Gigai surpass a standard human by leaps and bounds, thus allowing him to replicate such speed without the human body tearing apart. *'Enhanced Balance & Coordination': Because of his mastery over Hohō, he is in need to constantly be in a state of balance in order for his techniques to function correctly, otherwise their flow will be interrupted and the rhythm will be tattered. As such; Kishiro has honed his balance to the point where virtually nobody can rival him in this aspect. He is capable of rather remarkable feats, including distributing his own body weight across a medium equally and without falling, such as on a thin pole with no support. Furthermore; Kishiro has also shown to be very tuned with his hand-eye coordination, to the extent where he may act on reflex and multi-task while showing no signs of tension or strain. He utilizes fluid and uninterrupted movements within battle, that take advantage of the environment around him to put his enemies under enormous pressure, before eventually breaking them. *'Enhanced Physical Strength': In aspects that concern his physical strength, durability and endurance, Kishiro possesses it all on a far higher level than most individuals. His training within Hohō has required that his physical finesse is top-notch, in order to match the tremendous levels of speed that Kishiro possesses. For this reason; it is difficult to match Kishiro in a physical contest, unless one is specifically trained to enhance their bodily strengths. Master of Acrobatics: One of the greatest demonstrations of Kishiro's Hohō is in his remarkable skill with acrobatic movements. It was as if he was a mechanical object, designed specifically for the purpose of acrobatics. Without trying, he is capable of such a remarkable display of acrobatics that many would be left dazzled by the sheer display. In particular; the Onmitsukidō operative shows the use of handstands and the like very prominently in his daily life. As a means of evasion or simple movement, Kishiro can do it all. From cartwheels to backflips, you name it and Kishiro will do so. In rapid succession, Kishiro shows that he can evade any and all assaults, regardless of their complexity. Utilizing erratic, but fluid motions, his body truly is as free as the air, as if he were a storm. : Shunpo is undoubtedly the most evident expression of Hohō for a Shinigami. Without fail, virtually all Shinigami are capable of this technique. Some practitioners of this technique surpass others, however; whether it be in sheer technique, speed or otherwise. Kishiro is one of these people, but even among these individuals, he is at the top. Kishiro's mastery over Shunpo is simply put, not because of sheer speed or finesse, but it is over the origins of the Shunpo technique and how it was born. By directing the exertion of his reiatsu downward, Kishiro is capable of bolstering his speed to mind-boggling levels. This enhanced speed is traditionally displayed through displacement, from point A to B. But the core factor isn't necessarily speed, though it does remarkably make the process to "mastery" much more simple. However, Kishiro shows the capability to translocate himself from one point to another without such levels of speed. In essence, Kishiro manipulates the output of his reiatsu expulsion from his feet, condensing it to the point where it causes his displacement to reach heights only mastered by those of the level in the or individuals like . Kishiro shows tremendous speed levels, covering the entire distance of Seireitei in a matter of moments. Additionally, he shows impressive control over direction. He can stop in a moment's notice, before moving again within the time that an individual can blink their eye. Finally, he shows particular expertise in the various techniques expressed in Shunpo. It appears that the full extent of his speed is expressed in the visible expulsion of his reiatsu before his body displaces. By circulating it downward, he utilizes the rotational force to bolster his movements to levels which cannot be consciously controlled, and should only be a free, unrestrained path. It should be noted that on this level, he breaks through the sound barrier, and moving at sonic speeds causes even his body to wither away slightly. *'Hikarakuyō' (飛花落葉, "Blossoms Fall and Leaves Scatter") A special Shunpo technique where the user, through manipulation of ones spiritual energy flow, accelerates their speed to the point where their movements cause semi-sentient afterimages to form from behind them and continues to follow the user, mimicking their movements entirely. They then continue this enhanced flow for brief periods of time. The user is then able to deceive the opponent of their true position, assaulting them with several attacks at their nervous system from various angles in order for their opponent to be completely incapacitated. Kishiro utilizes an unnamed expression of this technique during his fight against Quincy, Asumu Godai, keeping him on his toes for the first part of their battle. He has shown to be capable of displacing these clones from himself as well, indicating at a much higher level of mastery, or fusion with Onmitsudō technique, Tonbo. Shihōpo Master (死楓歩 Step of the Dead Maple): More Coming Soon Kidō Expertise Kidō Master: Kishiro is undeniably a master of the arts of the Demon Way. Unlike his protege, Ryū Aramaki, Kishiro is extremely competent in both knowledge and application of Kidō spells. In particular, Kishiro favors the use of intricate binding spells, complimenting his fighting style substantially. Throughout his tenure as a Shinigami, the importance of Kidō was drilled into him. This later manifested as flawless execution of the same spells taught to him. He commonly employs Kidō as a supplementary element within strict combat, utilizing well-timed activation of spells in order to combat immediate threats against him. However; Kishiro is also fully capable of solely employing Kidō within a confrontation. He commonly employs several lower-tier binding spells to disorient his enemy prior to the execution of a single, annihilating Hadō spell. Later on within his career, Kishiro learnt to be capable of interlacing his Kidō with other combat forms, dramatically enhancing his level of power. He also has a knack for the identification and dispelling of other spells, being the one who taught Ryū this skill. Though criticized by 'true' Kidō masters for his methods, Kishiro retorts that he does this specifically for the benefit of himself and Soul Society as a whole. *'Bakudō Specialization': Kishiro possesses a very refined usage of binding spells. He is capable of almost effortlessly utilizing a single spell to encompass a number of niches. However; he prefers not to do so, believing it to be injustice to the spell. To compensate, Kishiro has learnt to strengthen his spells significantly, as well as use multiple in conjunction in order to design highly intricate traps. He also appears to be significantly knowledgeable in the use of barriers, staving off high-powered attacks without exerting any physical strain whatsoever. *'Hadō Internalization': Within Kishiro's mastery over Kidō lies a certain level of love, yet hatred for Hadō spells. He recognizes their potential for destruction, but also understands their unwanted flashiness. Thus, he resorts to the usage of very specific destructive spells, the potential of which are brought out to the highest extent. He appears to use lower-ranked spells with exceptional accuracy and a heightened level of power, easily dwarfing that of lieutenants by a significant margin. However; the most predominant usage of Hadō spells for Kishiro is self-empowerment. Channeling the energy of the spells within himself, he boasts a level of power comparable to a Bankai-level release when used with a higher-level spell. Yet this process is taxing and rarely used by Kishiro. When it is, it commonly s done so to replace his Bankai. *'Lightning Spell Empowerment': Due to the elemental nature of his spiritual power and his zanpakutō, Kishiro is capable of causing his lightning spells to be imbued with an extraordinary level of power. Thus it is a finishing move whenever these spells are employed, simply because of the destruction they wreak. Raikōho appears to be his favored spell, along with Inu no Denkō due to their versatility. Truly his spells are fearsome in power, but not only that, but in the sheer finesse he is capable of employing them with. Zanpakutō :To see the manifested spirit of Kishiro's zanpakutō, go to Muhiraiden (Spirit) |race = Zanpakutō Spirit |gender = Female |height = 5'3" |weight = Unknown |affiliation = Kishiro Arashi |team = Herself and Kishiro Arashi |partner = Kishiro Arashi |base of operations = Kishiro's Inner World |shikai = Muhiraiden |bankai = Hekireki no Shinkirō}} Muhiraiden (無比雷電 Peerless Lightning and Thunder) is the name of Kishiro's zanpakutō. Unlike the majority of his compatriots within the Onmitsukidō, who rely almost exclusively on their own power, Kishiro has bonded with his zanpakutō in a manner to subdue both his own power and align their goals to explosively augment their own individual and collective power. Muhiraiden, otherwise known as Muhi (無灯 Absent Light) is both Kishiro's partner within battle, and his adviser outside of it. Kishiro and Muhi are mutually bonded by both respect, and the fact that they are both the product of the same soul and intentions. They get along extremely well, and Muhi knows exactly when to give advice to Kishiro, and when not to. They are both heavily concerned for one another and will never let each other go, no matter how dire the circumstances. It is for this reason that, even though the invasion of Muramasa into Kishiro's Inner World was successful when Koga Kuchiki fought him, Kishiro was left unaffected, for the strength of the bond between Kishiro and Muhiraiden was too powerful. Muhiraiden's sealed form is rather unorthodox. For a swordsman of Kishiro's caliber, it takes the appearance of a standard . Though initially thought to be rather weak, it in fact is layered with a very thin coat of lightning that constantly circles it, through the use of reiryoku flow; allowing it to cut through most weapons effortlessly. The hilt itself is a light, almost metallic blue, with a similarly colored guard that possesses a distinct, jagged bolt pattern. *' ': Released with the command, Leap Beyond the Sky (空を超えて飛躍 Sora o Koete Hiyaku), Kishiro points his sealed state towards the sky, causing his spiritual power to envelop through it and release upward, causing the clouds in the sky above him to accumulate at a focal point and cause disastrous bolts of lightning to strike at him. Doing so causes his entire body to momentarily flash a bright azure, along with the wakizashi itself to shatter. From what can be seen after the release, his upper-body clothing rips apart entirely from the pressure of the lightning, causing him to fight shirtless. What appears to be prominent within his release is the constant sparks of electricity coming from his body, along with an immense physical and spiritual enhancement. :Shikai Special Ability: Kishiro's zanpakutō allows him virtually complete dominance over the forces of Lightning and Thunder. By exerting a small amount of spiritual power, he is able to make himself turn into what appears a lightning rod, as he is capable of channeling the lightning created by the thunderstorm clouds above him. From here; he utilizes his control over reiryoku in order to direct the lightning to specific parts of his body, either enhancing his physical abilities or allowing him to fight at long range by directing lightning strikes. The force of his zanpakutō is extremely powerful, and even a single, direct hit can cause seated officers to be utterly beaten down in their Shikai. Furthermore; considering that the lightning created by him includes his spiritual power, it makes it even more difficult to redirect unless you have exceptional control over both reishi and reiryoku. It is for this reason that Kishiro's zanpakutō is considered one of the greater lightning-types in existence. :A comment made by Muhiraiden on her ability is that, it had been forged out of Kishiro's dying soul. Because of the manner in which he saw so many people be killed, he insisted to take the blame and guilt all onto himself, rather than give it to others. Thus, whenever the lightning strikes his body, it gives him pain, pain to make him realize the amount of suffering he has wrought upon others. He then redirects this towards those who he considers evil. A point to be noted however, is that when Kishiro chooses who to fire his lightning against, is when his Shikai's strength is cut down by half, simply because his indiscriminate personality is being held back. As soon as he enters his true self, his lightning becomes an pale white, that vanquishes everything in its radius. :*'Kanatoko Izari' (鉄床躄 Anvil Crawler) mimicking the real life event known as an , Kishiro summons a large amount of lightning which he then absorbs into himself through his Shikai's passive ability. Herein, a strange thing occurs. Kishiro appears to discharge the lightning from himself into a number of tree branch-like apparitions, which appear to travel across openings in the ground at all directions from around him. Though the process of this is slow, the next part of the technique is not. Kishiro in fact uses this lightning as a means to allow his reiryoku to be present at every nano-centimeter of the lightning in every direction. He utilizes this as a conduit to travel across this lightning instantaneously and without pause. Because of the level of speed he achieves with this technique, it can be harmful to his body for extended periods of time if he does not occasionally muster up the energy and endurance once again. One of the greatest advantages to this technique however, is his ability to manipulate these apparitions of lightning into whips and other forms, which can be used as a powerful ally in battle. :*'Jūjikeishi' (十字刑死 Cruciform Execution) :*'Shiroyoden' (白夜電 White Night's Lightning) *' ': Hekireki no Shinkirō (霹靂の心気老 Aged Mentality of the Thunderclap) Quotes *(To Asumu Godai) "It was Asumu, wasn't it? Let me tell you something. A secret hidden within the depth of my chest for centuries. Have you ever thought about anything from the perspective of a Death God, such as I? A soldier who was brought up to do only thing, and that is, kill? Did you ever think, that perhaps we wish for freedom as well? That our superior, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, simply wanted to be liberated from the senseless killing that his duty gave him. What is the worth of this power, when it is used to kill even the innocent? We exist to protect...what? Our home? No. I would never call this a home. I would call it naught but a prison...a prison to our emotions. We've locked up everything in that barren place, where our souls scream to us yet we turn a deaf ear. Sometimes I just wish...we had swapped positions. Perhaps then, you would realize that your 'Quincy Pride', is not all that it is made out to be..." (Not Yet Said) Trivia Behind the Scenes *The name, appearance and lightning-related abilities of this character are all from Deviantart's famed artist, Zanpakuto-Leader.